


TGWDLM - Nora's cup of poisoned coffee

by dontfetishizemlm



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfetishizemlm/pseuds/dontfetishizemlm
Summary: Nora shows up to work the day after the meteor crash, only to discover Zoey's acting weird((This is a One - Shot))
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	TGWDLM - Nora's cup of poisoned coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in the notes app on my phone at 1AM after my internet went down for a few hours, so sorry if this sucks.

6:00  
Nora's alarm went off.  
It was too early for this.  
Why had she scheduled herself for the opening shift?  
Reluctantly, she got out of bed.  
She got ready as quickly as possible.  
By 6:45 she was ready to leave.  
The shop needed to be opened in 15 minutes, luckily she lived close enough.  
That morning the only people working would be her, Zoey, and Emma.  
Emma was usually late, so she could count on it being just her and Zoey for a while.  
Today was the day, she was going to make her move.  
She was going to ask Zoey out.  
She was planning on doing it in the morning, while she was likely to be alone with her, and before she could start overthinking.  
If she got rejected she would have the rest of the day to try and make things normal again.  
The plan was far from perfect, but it was the best she could come up with.

At 6:55 she arrived.  
Zoey was already there, waiting for her to unlock the doors.  
Oddly enough, she didn't even greet her, she didn't even bother to make a sarcastic remark about showing up earlier than the manager.  
That was odd, and could not be a good sign.  
"Hey," Nora said.  
"Hi!"  
She seems . . . peppy, Nora thought.

Nora unlocked the doors, and they went inside and started to get ready, without a word.  
Although, Nora did notice Zoey humming a tune, one she couldn't seem to recognize.  
Nora was getting a bit nervous, and it would probably be a while before Emma or any customers showed up, so she got out her phone and looked up the local news.

BREAKING: METEOR CRASHES INTO STARLIGHT THEATER; 12 DEAD BUT NO INJURIES

WHAT?!  
Hadn't Zoey said something about going to see a show there?  
"Zoey, didn't you go to The Starlight theater the other night?"  
Zoey suddenly stopped humming and making coffee, and turned around.  
Odd since nobody would come by for a while, but Nora brushed that off.  
"Yes, but don’t worry! We're ok!"  
That might explain it, Nora thought, but the "we're" was a bit odd.  
"Did you go with anyone else?"  
"No."  
Maybe she was referring to the other people in the theater.  
Pretty peppy for someone who witnessed 12 people die.  
"Well I'm glad you're ok."  
They went back to working in silence, except for that unfamiliar tune.  
Nora decided that it might not be the best day to ask out Zoey. She was probably still recovering from the meteor, and probably in some state of shock.  
Instead she decided to ask if she wanted to hang it that weekend, instead of going to the movies for a date, they could do it as friends.

After a minute she gathered the courage and said, "So I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie this weekend?"  
"No thanks."  
Nora was a bit surprised.  
She could understand not wanting to hang out, but Zoey was acting strange.

"Are you ok, you're acting kinda weird?"  
"I'm fine!"  
"Are you sure? I get that you might be in shock after last night, but I'm getting worried about you."

Suddenly her whole demeanor shifted, like she had been waiting for this moment.  
She turned away from the counter she had been preparing a cup of coffee at, and turned to Nora, holding it, now smiling in a sweet way.  
Alarms were going off in Nora's head, but she didn't know what to do.  
"I'm fine, but you sound like you could use a nice cup of coffee!"  
Nora knew something wasn't right, but what else could she do?  
"Thanks . . . "  
She hesitantly took the cup of coffee.  
She took a long sip.  
Something wasn't right, but she didn't want to tell Zoey her coffee sucked, so she continued.  
"Feeling better?"  
Nora felt worse.  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"Good! Don't worry, your apotheosis will begin at any moment!"  
"What?!"  
Nora panicked. Zoey must've gone insane! Had she poisoned her coffee, or just put in the world's worst mixture of creamers, milk, and sugar?!  
Nora began coughing, so violently she fell to the ground.  
"What did you do?" she managed to get out between coughs.  
Zoey did nothing more than stare at her, with a twisted smile.  
Suddenly the coughing stopped.  
Nora laid still on the floor.  
Suddenly she got up.  
She didn't want to, she didn't choose to.  
Zoey turned away and went back to humming the strange tune.  
Although now, Nora was humming it too.  
She didn't know what was happening, but Nora had no choice but to watch helplessly as she was forced to hand over control of her body to some other force.  
Suddenly, Emma walked in.  
She really couldn't stand her, but she had to do something to warn her.  
She opened her mouth,  
"Good morning Emma!"  
Nora definitely didn't plan on saying that.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late, it won't happen again."  
Nora had heard her say that a million times, but this was the first time she believed it. Not because she would finally take some responsibility, but because she wouldn't live to arrive late again.  
"It's ok, we have a busy day ahead of us!"  
Dread filled Nora.  
She knew that she was going to have to kill Emma.  
How many lives would she be forced to take?  
Helplessly, she spoke words that were not her own.  
"We have a new tip song that we need to rehearse, Zoey will teach it to you!"  
Emma gave a disappointed sigh, "Really? I just memorized all of the old ones!"  
Zoey began to grin,  
"It won't be that bad! Here, have some coffee!"  
Emma looked a bit suspicious of Zoeys kindness,  
"No thanks, let's just get this over with."  
Nora was relieved for a second, then she noticed Zoey's expression change, from preppy to murderous, but it only lasted a second before Emma could catch it, and soon she was back to the forced enthusiasm.  
"Ok, let's go to the back, I'll teach you everything you need to know!"  
Nora was forced to turn back to the counter, but not before she saw the two of them go into the back.  
It wasn't long before a customer came in.  
A man with long hair, wearing a suit and glasses walked up to the counter.  
Nora didn't even hear his order, she was panicking and trying to find a way to stop the murder she was about to commit.  
"Sure, just one moment!"  
She turned away to make the coffee.  
It started off normal enough, before she discreetly spit into it.  
It wasn't that she wouldn't usually spit in the coffee, and it wasn't how out of character it seemed for whatever had taken over her body, but the spit itself worried her.  
Could she even call it spit?  
It wasn't even spit, it was some strange blue slime.  
She hardly had time to investigate it, because a moment later it was ready to be served.

The situation was dire, but not hopeless.  
If she hadn't been so worried about Zoey earlier, she would've noticed something was off, so maybe he would have a chance.  
She had hope, until he tipped.  
He dropped in a dollar, and little did he know that it would be what killed him.  
"Zoey! Tip!" The tip song.  
It might keep him distracted long enough to drink the poison.  
Zoey came out to the front, smiling. Emma was still in the back.  
The two of them began. It wasn't the song Zoey had been humming earlier.  
"Get your cup of roasted coffee," they began.  
Nora was worried for the customer, but had to admit that the song was a bop.

The song seemed to be almost over, and the man still hadn't taken a sip of his coffee. Nora had hope for him.  
Then, it happened, and just a few seconds later the song ended.  
His fate was sealed.  
Without a word Zoey went back to help Emma learn the song.  
Nora got back to work, and just when the man was about to leave the shop, it began.  
He started coughing, just as Nora had.  
He wasn't facing Nora, and maybe that was for the better. She wouldn't be able to take it if she had to look into his eyes and see what she had done.

Suddenly the coughing stopped.  
He got up as if nothing had happened and left, humming the same tune Zoey had.  
Nora knew it was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm open to ((constructive)) criticism in the comments ((just please be nice))


End file.
